


I found you in the storm (I'll make this feel like home)

by Trashforlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Coming Out, Disney World, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, London Eye - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mile High Club, Non- AU, Probably really bad, Rebel Niall, Sick Louis, Twitter, Wedding, babygate, clique af, douis, groupchat, hendall, how does one tag, stressed larry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashforlarry/pseuds/Trashforlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One direction are touring America and have some bumps to go through.<br/>Quick plane trips, secret dates, lack of privacy but lots of domestic larry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I want to go now," Niall cried out from the fridge, "they have no food here, can we go now?"</p><p>Louis rolled off Harry's back. Before Louis could roll back on, Harry got up and grabbed Louis by the waist encouraging a wrestling match.<br/>Niall started cheering while Liam looked disapprovingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first larry Fic so sorry if it is bad. More notes at the end

Today was the day. They were finally going to go to Disney world. Niall had been acting like a child for six days begging and trying to convince them to go. Everyone was ready except for Louis. Harry was laying on his back on the crumpled sheets of the hotel bed waiting for him. 

"Black or red shorts Haz?" came Louis voice from the bathroom. 

"Red, they make your ass stand out," He replied smirking even though Louis couldn't see it.  
He heard Louis tsk gently at him before throwing the next question at him, "White shirt or black?". Harry rolled his eyes and moved to burry his face into Louis' pillow.  
"White," he muffled into the pillow. Breathing in the scent of Louis from the grey pillow, Louis' favourite cologne filling his nose. 

Harry jumped feeling a hand on his shoulder.  
"Lou, just put some fucking, oh sorry, Niall I though you were Lou," He said, his cheeks slightly tinged. 

"You guys need to hurry up or we'll leave you two here," Niall said childishly. Turning back to the door he barged through, he saw Liam enter with his hand covering his eyes. There's only so much Larry sex you can see in a lifetime and both Liam and Niall had witnessed enough.  
"Seriously guys, what's taking you so long?" Liam complained. "Louis, hurry the fuck up mate or we will be late,"

"Hush Payno, are we taking the bus, love?"

"As much as I love you Tommo, I'm taken," Liam retorted smirking. 

"I'm done," The small boy replied, throwing his hands up in surrender going to the bed and collapsing onto Harry's back. 

"Get off me you giant pixie," screamed Harry. 

"Not if you're going to talk to me like that," he jabbed his small tan fingers at Harry's sides, which he knew were his weakness. The taller boy started to laugh uncontrollably whilst the older kept tickling him. 

"Louis!" Harry tried to let out but Louis just went at him more, "stop please,"  
Tears were escaping Harry's eyes from laughing so much. 

"Never!" He replied

"I want to go now," Niall cried out from the fridge, "they have no food here, can we go now?"

Louis rolled off Harry's back. Before Louis could roll back on, Harry got up and grabbed Louis by the waist encouraging a wrestling match.  
Niall started cheering while Liam looked disapprovingly. 

A loud ringtone came from Harry's back pocket. The match was momentarily paused as he answered putting it onto loud speaker as it was management. 

"Hello Mr Styles," the voice reeked of fake formality, "I am required to urge you and Mr Tomlinson in for a meeting as soon a possible if you please. I understand that you are in America but it is an urgent matter that should be discussed in person as it is better that way," 

"I thought we were done with these stupid stunts," Harry complained like a child, "The last meeting said we had no more,"

"Well, Mr Styles, I have only been informed of a meeting being necessary. Do not kill the messenger," 

At that he hung up not wanting to hear more. 

"Why do they have to do this," Louis said embracing his taller boyfriend in a warm hug. The other boys in the room looked down at them both with sad expressions etched onto their faces. 

"Let's go to Disney World and forget about all the drama and have fun!" Niall screeched, breaking apart the embrace on the brown bed before them. 

Smack

"What was that for?" The Irish choked, rubbing the side of his face that had come into contact with Liam's palm. Quite viciously. The red mark expanding on his normally pale skin. 

Liam shook his head and walked out of the room calling over his shoulder that the bus had arrived downstairs for them. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Louis and Harry sat next to each other (well more like Louis was sitting on Harry) making the most of the privacy they were given to be a couple. Liam and Niall sat across from them. A pile on UNO cards was stacked neatly on the table between them all. Louis, taking his games seriously, had positioned himself in Harry's lap so his cards were hidden from the taller lad. None of the boys wanted Louis to win as he would just brag the entire way there. 

Luckily the odds were in everyone's favour except for Louis. Niall had one the first game which Louis retorted with 'luck of Irish' under his breath.  
Feeling his tiny boyfriend tense against his side, Harry wrapped his card free arm around Louis' tiny waist and pressed a feathery kiss to his cheek. Feeling the presence of other watching them, he buried his head into Harry's chest to hide his blushing face. Louis instantly relaxed with the familiar green apple shampoo fragrance filling his nose. Looking up he saw Niall cooing at them whilst Liam was shuffling the cards to hand out for another round. Louis sat in his original position expect leaning a little more into Harry's touch. 

It took only two minutes for Liam to call UNO and win. This made Louis only more agitated and shuffled in Harry's lap.  
"Getting flustered are we young Tommo?" Liam joked

"Nope, and if you haven't noticed, baby Payno, I'm older than you,"

"Oh yes my mistake, grandpa," Liam replied sarcastically. 

The game went on for another five minutes until Louis called out UNO and waited excitedly waiting for his turn to come again only to see Harry put down a +4 card directed at Louis. 

He gasped, betrayed that his one boyfriend would pull that trick against him. His face automatically went to a pout and looked deep into Harry's green eyes.  
It obviously worked because Harry took out his hand and went to grab the card. 

"HARRY STYLES!" Liam yelled, "that is against the rules,"

"But,"

"No buts you can't you do that. You need to start learning my to give into Louis' pout,"

"He can only have one butt," Louis butted in generously

A disgusted look came upon Liam and Niall's faces, "I didn't need to know any more about your sex life," Niall cried covering his ears. 

"I think you do," Louis smirked looking at Harry. 

"Oh Louis, yes yes ahhhhhh, harder Louis," Harry screamed back at Louis  
"God Harry your so beautiful," Louis replied, thrusting for the effect

"Enough enough, back to the game,"

In the end Louis won and kept bragging to Harry. 

"You can try all you want but Tommo always strikes back,"

"I'm going up the front to see how long we have left,"

"He's just jealous that Zayn's not here anymore so they can't be cute like us,"

"Or fuck,"

"Young Niall!" Louis gasped dramatically, "What is with this vulgar language? I as an advanced intellectual, am strongly against this use of language,"

"That's a lie, Lou," Harry interjected

"Ha, even future Mr Tomlinson said so," Niall laughed as he watched both faces blush bright crimson.  
'My work here is done' he thought to himself as he departed the living room like area of the bus to join Liam up the front.  
All Louis and Harry could think of was the now familiar beat of 'husbandhusbandhusband'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to Disney world so I am sorry if I make any mistakes about it. I did some research on rides and attractions but they could still be wrong. Xx

What Niall said in the bus still resonated when they got off the bus and entered Disney World.

 Did he really want to be my husband?

 Liam, not knowing what had hair happened, was confused at the quiet and separated boys who were normally always flirting softly and, when given the chance, all over each other.

 "What did you do Niall?" He whispered into his ear, "What happened? Please tell me they didn't break up,"

 "No, no, no. Not at all. If anything it made it better. I may or may not have pushed them into thinking about getting hitched," He retorted with a smirk.

 "So, when this awkward stage is over they are going to be more disgustingly cute than before?"

"You betcha," a mischievous wink flown at Liam and bring him into a quick hug.

 "I don't think Zayn would appreciate that much,"

 "Fuck off, Louis," Liam snapped aggressively.

 Harry instinctively threw out his arms and wrapped them around Louis' waist, pulling him in close, putting his chin on top of the smaller boys head.

 "That was out of character," Harry said inquisitively.

 "Save it Harry,"

 When Niall looked up he saw a friend, whom he had looked up to, breaking inside and the main reason for that was the couple across from him. The sweet nothings Harry was whispering into Louis' ear provoking Liam's foul mood. He could normally keep his emotions in but today was taking a toll on him.

 "I love being on tour but I just want to go home sometimes," Liam said slowly and quietly. Thinking of the little house in London that made all of his wishes come true, it had the love of his life living in it, his beloved dog and everything that meant home to him.

 "I know how you feel, Li," Louis consoled.

 "No you don't, you have your boyfriend right there," he breathed in, "You two are always together, Louis, Harry's not somewhere else all the time. You don't have to deal with the hate Zayn gets for leaving even though it wasn't his idea,"

 "I rarely get to spend time with him when we are here though," Louis shot back

 "You share a bedroom in the bus, in the hotels, you get offered secret dates by Paul and you take it. I can't fucking do that!"

 A silence took over the band. The Irish took charge of the situation deciding that they would go in separate ways- he and Liam going one place and Louis and Harry going one way- for everyone to take an hour by themselves.

                  •••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Harry literally dragged Louis away to look at the elephants.

 "Love, come on,"

 "Harry, I love you but we are here all day, why do we need to run now?"

 "But I want to see the elephants," Harry said, pouting like a toddler who didn't get their way.

 "We will see the elephants soon H," Louis replied calmly, "Why don't we check this map to see where they are and how to get there instead of rushing off in any direction,"

Louis scoffed knowing that if Niall was there with them, a pun about directions would have been made.

 The colourful map made no sense to Louis. It was just stripy coloured lines going in every direction. Harry took quick understand of the awful map and was again dragging Louis off.

 "I hope you know where we are going, love," Louis sighed

 "Why do you have no faith in me?" 

Louis ignored the question because Harry knew he had faith in him and trusted him, as far as anyone else was concerned, too much. His own mother was concerned about the way he trusts Harry but that did not bother him.

 The elephants were heard before they were seen. The loud noises erupting from their trunks. A delighted sound of glee left Harry's mouth. Louis' 'Harry fond face', as Niall called it, coming out. The smile lighting up his face, making his eyes crinkle up by the sides.

  They spent about twenty minutes circling the elephant place with Harry taking snaps of elephants playing around and when Louis wasn't paying attention to Harry, multiple 'accidental model' photos were taken of the smaller boy. As they were walking back to the food area to meet the other boys, Harry went through the pictures and nearly had a heart attack of how gorgeous his boyfriend was. 

 Once they met up with the boys, they had a quick bite to eat before Niall was of running to the next place, which they decided was in cross country creek. With a quick glance at the map, Harry found an easy pathway.

 As they were walking, Liam kept his head down a little and Louis' hand didn't grab the taller boys hand like he used to, only slightly brushing over it. Not wanting to annoy Liam any further.

 Liam was slowly getting over his mood after spending an hour talking with Niall. When they went off together they went and sat on the grass. Niall listening to Liam's ranting. He understood where Liam was coming from. Sometimes he even got slightly irritated by the affection given by Larry.

 The short walk to Cross Country Creek was over momentarily. Niall went on first with Harry after Niall begged Louis who just laughed it off. Liam and Louis awkwardly stood at the top waiting for their go.

 "I'm sorry," they both said in unison.

 "You go first,"

 "Okay, I'll speak," Liam laughed, "I'm sorry I was a dick towards you and your Bae,"

 "Ew Liam, don't talk like that," Louis groaned, "Never speak of Haz as a Bae, that's gross an he's not gross, and he’s the most beautiful human being. I just love him, oh sorry,"

 "Whatever, I sorry I acted the way I did,"

 "Liam, I understand how hard it is hiding a relationship from so many people and I get that it's really difficult with him not being around anymore,"

 "Thanks Lou," Liam embraced Louis into a warm hug.

 More arms piled on top of the hug with Niall screaming, "Group Hug!"

 The hug collapsed onto the floor after their laughter became too much.

 Louis turned to Liam. A flick of the head pointed at Harry gave all the words he needed to Liam.

 "Be my guest," was the response. Both Niall and Harry were slightly puzzled at this.

 "Harold, join me," Louis said placing out his hand, bowing gently, whilst he laughed.

"I'd love to," Harry replied curtseying back, giggling.

 Getting into the tubes Louis lent forward placing a delicate kiss on Harry's cheek.

 "You missed,"

 "I did, didn't it?" Louis questioned smiling.

 "Yeah, would you like me to show you?"

 Harry lent forward to kiss Louis properly when Liam and Niall pushed their tube down the slide. Harry and Louis were jostled around, banging heads trying to get in the right position for the tube. Louis ended lying on top of Harry.

 "I love you," Harry spoke softly as the water whirled around them. It was as if they were the only people in the entire world. The artificial waterfalls around them creating a relaxing environment, which was exactly what they needed.

 "I love you too, H," Louis kissed Harry properly. Their lips molding together, moving in sync with each other. Obviously the years of practice in this field made them experts. The original positions transfigured into Louis straddling Harry's waist. Their hands found their usual spots. Harry's long arms wrapped around Louis' back and Louis' around Harry's neck. The kiss was long and loving, neither wanting to take it more than a passionate kiss.

 Niall used to tease them about when they kiss, no one could ever communicate with them and it was true because by the time they broke the kiss they were at the end of the slide. Gradually getting out of the pool at the end, they saw Liam and Niall coming down.

"Get out of the way!" Liam shouted.

Stumbling, now, to get out. They fell on each other, tube rolling away. Niall's loud cackle boomed from the pool.

•••••••••••••••

 

The day went on somewhat like that. Louis and Harry went off together to ride the gondolas, pointing out all the rides they wanted to go on between loving kisses.

"I love you so fucking much, Haz,"

 "Baby, I love you too,"

 "No but so much you don't even know,"

 "I do know, Lou, you tell me everyday,"

 "I'm going to marry you some day,"

 "I'll keep you on your word,”

 

•••••••••••••••

After the quickie in the bathroom (the couldn't quite control themselves), love bites stained on to Louis' collarbone and on Harry's neck as well the multiple littered on their chests and thighs, a few disappointed looks from Liam and Niall later they were heading to the exit to get back on the bus.

 "Guys, seriously, we have you alone time for 20 minutes and what do you do?"

 "I thought you didn't want to know about our sex lives,"

 "Louis, I don't but all the hickies tell me all I need to know,"

 "Liam," Louis glared

 "Louis," Liam retorted

 "Niall,"

 "Shut up Niall," Liam and Louis said together.

 "Harry, your boyfriend is bullying me again," Niall whined.

 "Zayn, Liam is probably bullying Louis again," Harry whined into his phone

 "Put him on loudspeaker!" Liam yelled.

 "Baby," Zayn called out from the phone

 "Ew,"

 "Louis, be nice," Harry spoke, arms wrapping around his small waist.

 "Yeah Louis, I had to deal with you two today. Can you believe it Zayn? They had sex in the bathrooms! Public bathrooms!"

 "I can believe it babe,"

 "I miss you, baby," Liam spoke softly. At this, Harry felt like he was intruding what should he a personal conversation.

 "Me too, when are you coming home?"

 "We've still got tour," Liam said sadly

 "We have a break coming up, 5 days I'm pretty sure. You could fly somewhere and be together or Zayn could come tour with us again," Harry suggested.

 "Yeah it would be good to see you guys again,"

 "I think we should ask management first," Louis interrupted.

 "Guys, I'm going to watch TV so bye," Niall spoke afterwards leaving the room heading to the makeshift living room.

 "I don't care how long or how far I have to travel as long as I get to see you," Zayn's sad voice came from the box on the table.

 "Do you want us to go so you can talk?" Harry said, already dragging Louis out of the room to the bedroom at the back. Passing the old bunks, the bus was designed that it had a larger room at the back and they had all rotated weekly to who gets it until Niall decided that it can be Louis and Harry's room. Bless him and his heart of gold.

 Opening the door and launching at the bed, Harry landed with a soft oomph on the duvet clad bed with the blankets piled high. The pillows bouncing off to the side.

 "Want to continue where we left off?" Louis purred seductively crawling onto the bed and up to Harry.

 "I don't think they would love that as much as I would,"

 "We don't have to have sex Harold,"

 "But us kissing always leads further,"

 "Well, let's try test that theory,"

 So they did. The making out session didn't stay at that level very long. The romantic, loving kisses replaced with steamy kisses begging for more. Soon all clothing was shed and the kisses turned to teeth clashing whilst hands roamed.

 "I love you so much, Haz," he moaned into the others mouth

 "I know you do, Lou,"

 A knock from the door brought them back to reality.

 "Guys," Came Niall's scared voice through the thin brown door, "We are almost at the hotel so please get ready,"

 "Five minutes?" Louis pleaded

 "No, get decent there are fans at the hotel," Niall said impatiently or it might have been disturbed, the two men couldn’t determine which.

 "Wow that's rude,"

 "Lou, I told you," Harry whispered into Louis’ side

 "Oh well,"

 "Guys, seriously get ready we about 5 minutes away," The Irish spoke annoyed

 "Shit,"

 "I'm leaving now but if you aren't out here in 3 minutes, I don't know what's going to happen," Niall groaned leaving the door.

 "We best get dressed then," Louis sighed, "But we better finish this later,"

 "Oh baby, we most definitely will,"

 They quickly gathered the clothes off the floor and bed, throwing it on. Louis ending up with Harry's top but neither cared. Harry just grabbed a spare from the cupboard. The fans wouldn't be able to tell if it was Harry's or Louis' top because it was just plain white, a little see through but oh well. The other boys were sure Harry had a somewhat possession kink because they always see Louis with love bite up his neck and this top shows not only his tattoos but all of the love bites scattered along his collar bones and chest.

 When they joined the others in the living room on the bus they saw Liam hugging Niall. Liam looked up first, tears lining his eyes.

 "Li, what's wrong mate?" Louis spoke

 "Nothing's wrong, everything is absolutely perfect,"

 "What?" Asked a confused Harry.

 "These are tears of joy," Liam breathed, "Zayn is coming to tour with us again, it’s going to be like the good old days,"

A loud cheer erupted in the living quarters, the boys joining into a small huddle and jumping around in a circle.

"When is he joining us?" Asked Niall shortly after the circle disbursed.

 "He's flying out on Tuesday and then will meet up with us on Wednesday so, 2 days," Liam screamed.

 "Little Lili is going to be happy again," Louis cried

 "Shut up Louis," Liam blushed, "At least I'll be busy so I won't have to listen to 'Oh Harry, yes Louis yes' all night anymore,"

 "Yeah but we'll be hearing, 'Yes Liam, Zaynie oh oh oh' don't think we won't,"

 Liam's cheeks became a darker red making Louis and Harry laugh.

 "Niall said he went to get you about ten minutes ago, he came back looking quite traumatized. What on earth were you doing?"

 "Oh Liam, I thought you didn't want to know about our sex life,"

 "That was what I was hoping I wouldn’t have to hear, what have I said about no sex on the bus?" Liam said looking disappointed, "Not when everyone's on the bus. It's bad enough with the thin hotel walls, please learn to contain yourselves,"

 "Yes sir," Louis saluted while Niall laughed at him.

 "I agree with Li on this one," Niall paused, "with your door closed I didn’t know what to expect really but knowing what you normally got up to with your door closed I was quite terrified. Then I got closer and heard the noises, and that was the point I almost gave up," Niall took a deep breath as if he was recounting the most tragic time of his life, “But Niall Horan does not give up so I soldiered on and knocked on the door,”

 "You know Niall, you sound like one of those fanfic writers," Spoke Harry from underneath Louis who was again laying on him.

 "Who is to say that I'm not?" Niall shot back

 No one spoke for a few minutes. Trying to comprehend what Niall had said.

 "What?" Harry asked.

 "Alrighty boys," Paul’s voice came from the hallway where he was walking from, "Louis, Harry nice of you to join us. Louis put on a jumper or a better t-shirt that isn’t see through; I can see the marks from here. Harry, please stop mate control yourself,"

 "But Paauul," Harry whined as Niall muttered, “I guess you can say he has no control under his breath getting a sharp look from Liam in return

 "Do want management to be on your case and make you do another stunt?"

 "They already are," Harry paused, thinking, "So what do I do?"

 "Oh guys, they said they wouldn't make you do anymore for a while," Paul spoke slowly and sadly.

 "Don't worry about us Paul, it's going to be all about Liam and Zayn next. All the rumours about him returning are going to happen," Louis said, his head stuck in the neck of Harry's new black jumper, "Haz, help me,"

 "Every fucking time, Lou and couldn’t you get your own jumper there is one in there,"

 “But yours is softer,”

 "I heard that Zayn is coming back with us, Liam how do you feel about that?" Paul directed the boys towards the front of the bus

 "Two days is all I have to wait now,"

 “All we have to wait is two days and then you won’t have to complain about Harry and I anymore. We will on perfect behavior for you so you just have have to deal with those two and their shenanigans,”

 Smack

 "Lima bean, was that necessary?" Louis picked up and threw the grey pillow back at Liam.

 "Yeah it was," he huffed.

 "Okay, so again, are we ready? Same order as normal; Harry, Niall, Liam, Louis," Paul ordered, the boys forming their line.

 "Lou, Harry," Paul called before they got off the bus, "I've got a date set up for tomorrow and for when your back in London,"

 "Thanks, you're the best," Louis said passing him.

 

•••••••••••••••

 

The crowd outside the hotel was huge. Paparazzi everywhere. Harry hates going first because then he can't help Louis if something goes wrong. Bright flashes went of in his face, blinding him with the lights.

 Eventually everyone made it inside the hotel and into the lift. Louis got his and Harry's key of Paul quickly and when the lift came to their floor they were first out. Liam and Niall knew what was going to happen and so did Paul. Everyone would have known.

 "Boys, sorry to ruin your night but I need to talk to you and then management needs a call," Paul spoke,

 "What time?" Asked Harry,

 "In about twenty minutes so maybe go have a shower and relax then give them a call. Afterwards you guys are having some sort of band meeting,"

 "Sir yes sir," Harry and Louis saluted together.

 They group walked into the shared living quarters and into their individual bedrooms.

 All three bedrooms were designed the same. A queen sized bed with two bedside tables, a small bathroom with a shower or bath, an awkward painting of fruit hung high above the beds and a little window on one of the beige walls.

"The shower isn't big enough for the two of us," Louis complained.

 "Well that's better for us, isn't it?"

"But Harry, shower sex is the best," He wined back like a child not getting their way, well its not far from the truth.

 "Just have a shower so I can then we will call up management and go spend the night with the boys,"

 "I wanted to spend time with you,"

 "We will spend time together,"

 "I just want you, H," Spoke the smaller boy, "You're all I ever want in life,"

 "Lou, stop being a sap and go, it’s not going to change my mind," Harry smiled embracing the small boy in a hug, "Go shower quickly and the call will be over soon enough,"

 When Louis was in the shower, his phone was buzzing with notifications, after ignoring it for a few minutes he gave up and checked out what they were. He opened his phone and saw it was messages on the group chat.

 Lee-yum: Hey guys did you see the sheet Paul sent

Neil: Yeah it is different

 Neil: Why do we have 6 seven-day breaks in the next?

Lee-yum: I don’t know but where are Lou and Haz

 Neil: 15 mins boys

 Lee-yum: U better be ready

 Harry: Lou's in the shower

 Lee-yum: u better not be with him

 Harry: I can't text in the shower

 Harry: Going for my shower now

 He turned off his phone, grabbing a towel and clothing waiting for Louis to come out of the bathroom.

 They did a quick tag team switch and soon Harry was in the water relaxing whilst Louis was scrolling through Twitter.

As soon as Harry got out of the shower his phone rang with a call from management. His hair was dripping so he sacrificed the towel around his waist to wrap around his hair. Quickly opening his bag to find some sort of underwear and pants. He can worry about a shirt later; right now he had a call with the devil.

 "Mr. Styles, how are you this fine evening?" Richards voice croaked from the speaker.

 "It could be better," he responded.

 "Well, I have a few things I need to say. The fans have been seeing things where you both go MIA or are seen close together when walking somewhere so we have decided we are going to put together the mother of all stunts to push away all of the rumors. Is Mr. Tomlinson there?"

 "Yes I am," Louis spat

 "Good because this stunt is for you. We will be introducing you to a lovely lady in a couple of weeks and I want you to try and get a long with her, as you will be fathering her child,"

 "No, never. The only child I want to father is my own,"

 “You will do this, it will make you most popular with the public seeming as most people don’t even know your name and think you don’t belong in the band, which I somewhat agree with,”

 “You can’t say that!” Harry interjected, “Louis has more talent in his little finger then you will ever have in your lifetime,”

 "Well, you have no choice,” Richard ignored Harry to continue, “We have this all set up and if you don't agree we will give you another beard on top of the baby,"

 "Last meeting you said we no longer needed stunts and we could finally be free," Harry said, tears filling his eyes.

 "Yes, I know what I said. But I have changed my mind and you will not be able to persuade me again. The contract and ‘script’ will be handed to you and your lawyers to look over"

 “Wait a second, did you just say script?”

 “Yes, script so you know what to answer when you are questioned and it will give an idea of the events that will happen during this time,” Richard spoke again, getting irritated, “You are the ones that put yourself in this position, so it is your fault. Do you hear me?”

 "Loud and clear. So if I take the baby, Harry won't have a beard?" Louis asked softly

 "Yes that is correct,"

 "Then I take it,"

 "No! Why would you do that?" Harry cried.

 "Well that is all I have to say tonight, have a good even-" Harry hung up.

 "What the hell, why would you do that? That's too much," he spat

 "Nothing's too much for you, Haz, I'd do anything for you to stay happy,"

 "Baby, I love you so much,"

 "Same here baby cakes,"

 "Do we want to go see the boys now?"

 "Just a second,"

 Harry grabbed out his phone. Louis leaning his chin on Harry's shoulder to see his phone.

 Harry: What's the plan for tonight

 Liam: just some games and talk about you guys

 Niall: Wat happened with management

 Harry: Tell you soon when we get there

 A knock on their bedroom door made Louis jump a little.

 "Come in," Louis' voice cracked

 "Aw my little muffin cakes," Niall cooed seeing them with tears down their faces and Louis wrapping himself around Harry.

 "What happened?" Liam asked following Niall into the room.

 "They are making me pretend I have a child. As well as a beard,"

 "What the fuck!" Exclaimed Liam, "How dare they?"

 "Two stunts instead of one?" Niall asked

 "That's because he's also taking my stunt," Harry spoke from under Louis' arm, "He knew what would happen if he didn't agree with the baby and still. It's so I don't have a stunt,"

 "I don't want to see you hurt," Louis said into Harry's back

 Obviously seeing the pain the couple were going through Liam wondered if they should stay together tonight instead of being more bad news in the band meeting. "You guys don't have to come with us, I understand,"

 "No it's fine, just give us a few minutes please," Louis begged

 "You don't have to but okay," Liam said leaving the room.

 "Baby, I love you so much no matter what happens in the future just remember that," Louis said

 "I love you too, Lou," Harry whispered, kissing Louis' lips firmly with a promise to love him forever.

 "Let's go," Louis whispered back holding out his hand think 'How did I get so lucky,’

 "Welcome guys, we were going to have a discussion about stuff but I think we should play first," Liam spoke taking out the controller for the TV and game.

 "What is it?" Asked Harry sitting down on Louis who was on the couch.

 "FIFA," Liam said as Harry groaned.

 "You know I hate it,"

 "That's because you're not good at it,"

 "That's not true," Harry tried to command

 "Haz, it is and you know it,"

 "Well I guess I'm leaving then," Harry said getting up, "I'm obviously not good enough to play with you guys,"

 "Baby," Louis said grabbing hold of his taller boyfriends waist pulling him down onto the couch, "You can be on my team,"

 "But I'm not any good,"

 "Anything you do is good,"

 "Welcome back to One Direction, where the gays are everywhere, domestic Larry isn't as rare as it seems and Liam is always the disappointed father," Niall said in a commentator voice.

 "I'm not gay I'm harrysexual," said Louis strongly, "And domestic Larry comes out as often as me want,"

 "But you know what never comes out?" Niall questioned then answered, “you two,”

 "We will, one day and then will fight you about this,"

 "Can we talk now? Because I'm tired and I want to sleep," Harry put in yawning.

"Okay what the aim of this meeting was to say we are having an intervention. A louisharry intervention, I want to say that nothing sexual or related will now be happening on the bus,"

 "You can't place a sex ban on the bus!" Cried out Louis. His first mistake

 "That's exactly what I'm going to do, the bus is going to be sex free. You can keep your bedroom if you want but the door must be kept open,"

 "That's a bit far Liam, I don't want to see them get changed," Niall groaned, "Maybe close the door when getting changed but then open it,"

 "They can get changed around the corner from the door,"

 "Why do you hate us?" Louis shouted

 "I don't hate you guys, Louis and you know that. I just hate having to wear ear plugs to bed,"

 "Okay we'll stop, I just want to sleep," Harry said leaning onto Louis. His laying head in Louis' lap.

 Louis sighed running a hand through Harry's curls.

"Okay I agree then," 

"Thank you," Liam replied 

"What about you and Zayn then? No bus sex for you guys too? You are going to be missing out on the good stuff" 

"It's just a louisharry intervention and stop being such an exhibitionist,"

 "Wow, hypocritical much,"

 "Shut up, babe," Harry mumbled into Louis' stomach.

The small group started to play, Niall complaining about how Louis won every single match. By half way through the third match, Harry was fast asleep in Louis' lap. Looking down he saw that Harry was using his shirt as some sort of blanket, snuggling in.

 "Li, can you grab Haz a blanket please, I would but ya know," he said pointing down.

 Liam sighed mouthing 'whipped,' but got up any way heading into the danger zone of Larry's room returning with a blue and green quilt that Anne had made for their second year anniversary. Liam lobbed the quilt at Louis, who flipped him off. Gently placing it over Harry, Louis watched as Harry snuggled in more.

 "Wait, didn't Paul say he wanted to talk to you?" Niall asked randomly.

 "Yeah he did, didn't he?" Liam put in.

 "I'll talk to him tomorrow,"

 "Why not now?"

 "Because Neil, I'm busy having a good time with my real baby and best mates,”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. the stuff about Louis from Richard is not how I feel about him, Louis is my favourite and i love him and can't believe how someone could say stuff like that about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is back with them, Louis is being a shit, Harry is always asleep and Niall is surrounded by the gay. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I've decided I'm going to write lots of this and then update on a Friday. So i will be inactive for a while as i try to be inspired and write longer chapters. Thanks Rose

Liam said Zayn's plane was to land at 10:30pm but it was yet to land. 

"Li, it's normal for planes to run a bit late, anyways it's only fifteen minutes late," Louis said hopefully. 

"But still," Liam pouted, "I want him now!"

"Li, stop. I can see a plane landing now," Niall spoke from behind his box of chips he was eating. 

They were all sitting at the cafe by the arrival deck waiting.  
Harry and Louis sat across from each other texting. 

Harry: No Louis you can't leave  
Louis: why not  
Harry: Because Zayn and Liam are your friends  
Louis: but you're my friend  
Harry: you think I'm coming with you? 

"No Louis," Harry spoke aloud

"Why not?"

"Guys I don't care what you are arguing about Zayn is coming through customs now!" Liam screamed quietly. 

They all hurriedly stood up pushing in the chairs. 

Harry: see we can leave soon  
Louis: Can I sit with you in the car?

"Always," Harry said instinctively reaching out to grab his hand before realising they were in public and couldn't. 

"Soon," Louis muttered. 

\-----------

By the time they got back to the car Zayn and Liam were already back in their normal click. Even after been far away for a long time they could still find themselves. 

The black SVU waiting for them had three sections plus the driver. 

Liam and Zayn took the first section. Jumping onto the seats leaving Zayn's luggage on the footpath for someone else to take in. Instantly snuggling into each other. Embracing the time together. 

"Dibs the second one!" Niall called out but was too slow as Louis and Harry had already crawled in and taken those spots. 

"Guess you have the back of the back back seats. Enjoy the view!" Louis smirked. 

Niall muttered something that sounded like “fucking gays,” but leaned back anyways, kicking his feet up onto the back of Louis’ seat and clicking his seat belt into place.

"Niall feet off the seats please," Paul called moving to sit next to him. 

"Paulllllllly," Niall screeched, "You get to be my seat buddy," 

"Yay me!" He retorted sarcastically. 

"Fine then. Be that way," Niall pretended to be angry. Pulling his headphones out of his pocket and plugging them into his phone. 

Turning it on he saw the group selfie he has had as his home screen for the past year. It was after a concert, sweaty faced smiles covering their entire faces. Louis and Harry with their arms wrapped around each other as well as Liam and Zayn. Niall was in the middle with his arms over the two couples. He had always loved being the only one single. It meant he could look out for them and be supportive as well as being protective. 

He clicked onto his music app and pressed shuffle. Ironically What makes you beautiful started playing making him scoff whilst smiling to himself. 

••••••••

The plan was for them to go out for dinner, go back to the hotel and check out, but with both Liam and Zayn asleep they decided they would call the hotel and say that they were staying for one more night and would leave early in the morning. 

Louis was restlessly tossing and turning in his seat while Harry played on Louis' phone. 

A message flicked onto his screen.  
"Lou," Harry said gently pushing Louis, "Management sent a text about our next meeting,"

"Wha?" Was his sleepy reply. 

"We have to fly out Friday. At stupid o'clock to see them only to fly back on Saturday," Groaned the taller boy. 

When Harry received no response from the older lad he looked down and saw that he was finally asleep and took a photo. Tempted to post it on Twitter and start drama he left it not wanting to make anything worse. 

 

••••••••••

The drive from the airport wasn't very long but today with the hectic traffic it made what should have been a forty-five minutes journey at max a two and a half hour journey weaving through the traffic. It was surprising considering the late times they were travelling at. 

Paul and the driver were the only ones awake by the time they pulled up to the hotel. He felt bad having to wake everyone when they looked so peaceful. Just joking, he never got any sleep because of them so they are going to suffer because of him. 

"Oi!" He yelled to stir some sort of movement, "Wakie wakie, get up now,"

"Go away," Niall spoke from beneath the standing man

"Yeah what he said," Called Louis from the seat in front of them.  
A sort of halfhearted murmur from Harry showed he was getting awake. 

"What's with all the yelling," Zayn and Liam said synchronized peaking their heads over the top on the chair. 

"Ew not this again," Louis groaned 

"LouLou, you love us," 

"No he is only allowed to love me," Harry responded tiredly, wrapping his arms around Louis. 

"Okay, now that everyone is up. We are at the hotel. We are not stopping for anyone and since we are taking Zayn up through the back entry I want no hassle from you four," Paul said. Directing most of it towards Harry and Louis. 

Leaving the car first was Liam followed by Harry Niall and then Louis. Unlike normal they clumped up walking in a group instead of going the singular walk in. There was nearly no crowd since it was about one in the morning. 

The tried boys trudged toward the lift and went up to their living area. Harry almost fell out of the lift and onto the floor. 

"Get rekt Harry," Niall laughed half asleep

"Don't bully my baby Hazza, Nigel," Louis retorted just as tired. 

"Boys shut up," 

"Paul," Liam spoke glad, "Finally you are here,"

Paul and Zayn stepped out of the door to their 'house' moving aside so they could come in. 

Liam instantly grabbed Zayn's hand and pulled him to the couch. 

"I'm done with you sappy gross people," Niall spoke working his way to his room, "Goodnight everybody,"

A chorus of good nights filled the room. 

The two couples left in the room both sat on the couch and flicked on some TV. 

"Hi," Zayn awkwardly started

"What's up Zen?"

"It's Zayn," He laughed remembering the joke. 

The conversation ended at that quite abruptly. 

A few minutes later Harry broke the silence, "I'm tried. Louuuuu I want to sleep," 

"Then go to sleep, sweetheart,"

"But you can't carry me if I sleep here and I can't sleep without you,"

“Naw baby, I just want to annoy Zayn a little bit more,”

“But Louis you promised to be nice,”

“I am being nice, pumpkin,” Louis said snuggling into Harry’s side

"If you are going to be gross then I'm leaving," Liam said looking at Zayn to back him up.

"Yeah what he said,"

"Well goodbye then," Louis mischievously said waving at the others before getting up himself,

“No way, I want to watch TV,” Zayn moaned back slightly aggressively 

"Come on curly, let's be gross somewhere else, somewhere that people love us," Louis huffed in retaliation, daring him to say more.

So they got up hand in hand and walked to their room. Gently closing the door behind them. 

Jumping on the bed, Harry yawned loudly making Louis yawn shortly after. 

"Join me baby," Harry demanded, voice full of exhaustion

"It would be my pleasure, but you're my baby not the other way around,"

"Oh my mistake daddy,"

"That turned kinky fast," they both laughed softly while trying to snuggle into each other, keeping each other warm in the cold bed. 

“I really do think you are pretty cool,”

Yeah and are my jokes cool too?” Harry questioned,

“Most definitely not,”

“Lou, you know you love my jokes,”

“The only one I like is the one when you say you are going to stop the jokes and then you and say, ‘never’,”

“You love me.”

“I really do,”

•••••••••••••

"Boys get up!" and a banging on their bedroom door was what Harry heard when he woke up. Looking towards Louis he saw him looking down at him already awake.

"Get away from me you creep," he fake swatted,

"You're so gorgeous I just help but stare,"

Louis went to give Harry a kiss on the lips when the door opened across from them. 

Paul stood in the middle of the doorframe, hand slightly covering his eyes unsure of what he was going to see. 

"Get up and get out of here, we are leaving the hotel in twenty minutes," he left. 

"Why is everyone such cockblocks this week?" Louis asked Harry laughing

Harry pushed away Louis and sat up. “Come on Lou,”

“Not until I get my kiss,”

“Okay fine,” harry sighed as if it was such a hard task. A soft peck on the lips was all he gave him. Harry stood up, showing his naked top half and pajama pants hanging low on his red boxers.

"You heard the man, get up," Harry replied stripping the duvet off the bed revealing an almost naked Louis- just laying in black boxers and socks contrasting against the pearly white sheets.

"You like it?" Louis smirked seductively 

"I would like it more if you were to flirt with A) your door closed or B) once you have packed to leave," Liam said passing their room with his bag rolling behind him.

"Baby get up,"

So Louis grudgingly got up and had a shower whilst Harry packed their bag. Louis can't be trusted to pack the bags as he just tosses all of it in whilst Harry spends time folding it and placing in gently. 

After folding the clothing and leaving some for Louis to get into after his shower he took the bag out into the common area where all of the other bags were. 

"Where's the other half?" Spoke a voice from behind him. 

"Having a shower because I refused to kiss him unless he smelt better than before,"

"Don't believe him Zayn, I never smell," Louis said coming from behind and wrapping his arms around Harry.

“Please contain yourselves, don’t make him leave again,” Liam’s spoke coming into the common room with Niall in tow.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” Zayn replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably read in the notes at the top I am putting this pic on hold and will be working on writing as many chapters as possible and work on a few one shots to put on. So please be patient with me,  
> Rose xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my names Rose. Hopefully I will finish this soon, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Please mention them to me so I can correct them. 
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr is completelarrytrash so come talk to me. Xx


End file.
